New Suna
by Yamada Tenten
Summary: Tenten, Ino e Hinata estavam treinando num floresta perto da vila de Konoha, quando de repente aparece um claro e surge um ser de cabelos róseos.estranha: Eu vim em paz! eu vim do futuro! Por favor! eu tenho um recado importante para voces!


Me perdoem por essa viagem aqui! tive essa ideia do profile do orkut de minha amiga, Vivi-chan!

fic em homenagem a ela!

(segunda fanfic, primeira postada aqui! xD)

//Naruto nao me pertence. infelizmente.. (

---

Tenten, Ino e Hinata estavam treinando num floresta perto da vila de Konoha, quando de repente aparece um claro e surge um ser de cabelos róseos.

estranha: Eu vim em paz! eu vim do futuro! Por favor! eu tenho um recado importante para voces!

Tenten abaixa sua kunai e fala: futuro? - olha para Ino. Ino rapidamente lê a mente da menina estranha e percebe que ela nao tem más intensões.

Ino: Como você se chama?

estranha: Morita Sakura.

Tenten: Yamada Tenten.

Ino: Hanamoto Ino.

Hinata: Nomiya Hinata.

Sakura: Prazer em conhecê-las, mas não posso ficar aqui por muito tempo. Preciso passar meu recado! Por favor! cuidem direito de Konoha!

Hinata: como assim? nós somos fortes! acabamos com qualquer inimigo! somos a elite da ANBU! protegemos muito bem Konoha!

Sakura: mas o pior inimigo de konoha no futuro não poderá ser derrotado por ninjutsus ou outra coisa. por isso fui mandada nessa missão para o passado para imedir que ocorra o destastre que ocorreu!

Ino: ei, ei! e que inimigo tão poderoso é esse?

Sakura: o CO2!!

Ino, Tenten e Hinata: Heeeim? –gota-

Sakura: Sim! daqui a 200 anos, da época que eu vim, Konoha só se chama Konoha por tradição! já que agora é um grande deserto! Alguns a apelidaram de New Suna!

Ino: Voce só pode estar brincando!

Tenten: então quer dizer que quando voce disse para cuidar de Konoha era para.. nao poluir? ahh tá! '

Sakura: Hai! por favor! passem essa mensagem. mas.. receio que minha realidade nao mudará, apenas o futuro de voces. é uma coisa complicada sobre as linhas espaço-tempo que a Vigésima disse, mas que eu não entendi muito bem.. hehehe –gota-

Hinata: Vigésima? nossa! O.O

Sakura: sim! Sabaku no Vivi-sama.

Tenten: Sabaku no Vivi? não é o título do Gaara-kun, Kankurou-kun e Temari-chan?

Sakura: Gaara-sama! esse é o nome do ancestral de Vivi-sama!

Ino: sugooooi –olhos brilhando-

Tenten: Mas que coisa, não?

Sakura: Mas como eu estava dizendo, a minha realidade não mudará, então tambem preciso entrar em contato com algum ancestral de Vivi-sama, de Old Suna, para que eles nos ensine a viver num deserto. parece que existe um jutsu que controla a água do corpo, mantendo-o hidratado por longos periodos, sem precisar beber água.

...: Yo! que reunião é essa?

Hinata: Temari-chan!

Ino: nossa, Sakura-san! voce deu sorte! Essa é Takemoto Temari, também conhecida como Sabaku no Temari.

Temari?

Tenten (fala tudo isso em alta velocidade): Temari-chan! você nao vai acreditar! essa menina diz ser do futuro! ela é de Konoha do futuro! a New Suna! onde o CO2 causou um aquecimento global e tudo isso aqui que era floresta virou deserto! aí a Vigésima Hokage, Sabaku no Vivi-sama, mandou ela aqui. sim. Sabaku no Vivi. parece que Gaara-kun é ancestral de Vivi-sama! não é legal? ae ela veio te perguntar como sobreviver no deserto!

Temari vira de Tenten para Hinata: Hina-chan, o que está acontecendo aqui?

Tenten: -cai pra trás-

Ino e HInata: -gota-

Hinata explica calmamente a situação para Temari.

Temari: hm.. interessante. -dá seu leque gigante para Sakura- leve isso, ajuda a refrescar.

Tenten, Ino e Hinata: -caem para trás-

Sakura: Por favor! me ensine os segredos de como sobreviver num deserto!

Temari aponta para o leque: meu segredo é esse aí: abane bem forte, e ele pode acabar com ou formar uma tempestade de areia, tambem serve para se abanar quando estiver calor xD pode levar este, tenho mais um estoque em casa.

Sakura: A-aritgatou. –gota- bom, meu tempo está acabando. preciso voltar para o futuro!

Tenten: Haai! adeus! o/

Hinata: boa sorte! o/

Ino: juramos passar o seu recado! darei um soco no Chouji cada vez que ele jogar um pacote de salgadinhos no chão!

Temari: tchau. o/

Sakura volta para seu tempo. seu povo se adapta muito bem nas terriveis condições deserticas.

Ino, Hinata e Tenten pregam muito bem os ensinamentos de Sakura, deixando Konoha lipa e fresquinha pra sempre.

Temari zoou muito Gaara por ele ter uma descendente de cabelos rosa.

--fiim!--

xD


End file.
